


Magic Meets Music

by DesertVixen



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Astral makes a new acquaintance...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Magic Meets Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theultimateburrito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theultimateburrito/gifts).



The children’s hospital was an appointment Astral always enjoyed. It was good for practicing her magic tricks, and she loved to see the kids smile. She wasn’t the only person who came to visit, of course, but she was amused one day to come and find a redheaded guitar player hanging out with some of the older girls, singing and encouraging them to sing.

Five minutes later, she realized it wasn’t just any guitar player, but Kimber Benton of Jem and the Holograms. Astral went on and did her magic tricks, practicing her newest one with scarves, watching the kids’ faces light up and forget whatever had brought them to the hospital. 

When she came out, Kimber Benton was leaning against a fabulous pink car parked next to Astral’s own battered Honda compact.

“Your magic tricks are awesome,” Kimber said by way of greeting. “I always wanted to be able to do them, but every time I’ve tried it hasn’t worked out.”

“I saw your performance in the Music and Magic show,” Astral commented. “You did pretty good.”

Kimber grinned. Her skeleton key had come in handy during that adventure. “So I guess you know I play in a band?”

Astral had to grin back at the other woman’s matter-of-factness. “I bought the last album.”

“One of our friends, Danse, told Jem about your magic act. Our business manager, Jerrica Benton, is interested in talking to you about joining us in a benefit concert.” Kimber held out a startlingly pink business card. 

“I’ll give her a call,” Astral promised. She knew Danse from the hospital, and her work at Haven House – Astral did occasionally pop in there as well. 

“It would be totally outrageous to do a show together,” Kimber told her. “And maybe you can show me how to do a magic trick?”

Astral shook her head. “A magician never reveals her secrets.”

When the rock star had sped off, the magician stowed her gear in her trunk. A well-paying job would be nice – volunteering at the hospital made her feel great but contributed zero to her groceries or rent – and she was looking to the idea of doing a gig with one of the most popular bands out there. 

It would be a pretty good magic trick.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I really liked one of your other prompts, but didn't quite have enough time to tackle it.


End file.
